Problem: Divide the following complex numbers: $\dfrac{7 e^{17\pi i / 12}}{ e^{5\pi i / 4}}$ (The dividend is plotted in blue and the divisor in plotted in green. Your current answer will be plotted orange.)
Answer: Dividing complex numbers in polar forms can be done by dividing the radii and subtracting the angles. The first number ( $7 e^{17\pi i / 12}$ ) has angle $\frac{17}{12}\pi$ and radius 7. The second number ( $ e^{5\pi i / 4}$ ) has angle $\frac{5}{4}\pi$ and radius 1. The radius of the result will be $\frac{7}{1}$ , which is 7. The angle of the result is $\frac{17}{12}\pi - \frac{5}{4}\pi = \frac{1}{6}\pi$ The radius of the result is $7$ and the angle of the result is $\frac{1}{6}\pi$.